


From Hate to Love

by 7DaysofWolves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7DaysofWolves/pseuds/7DaysofWolves
Summary: Reaper used to be extremely bitter about Valentine's day, but it's funny how much being in a loving relationship can change that.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have two midterms this week so I probably won't be able to complete this fic in time for the holiday, but I'll post what I manage to write as I go.

“Sombra,” Reaper growled out. “Why have you been putting cut-out hearts all over the base?”

“What’s wrong Gabe, are you not going to celebrate Valentine’s Day?”

Reaper crossed his arms. “No. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“Lost count. Anyway, I bet you’re just bitter that you don’t have a date.”

“It’s a stupid holiday.”

“I don’t have a date either but it doesn’t mean I’m not going to eat a whole bunch of chocolate and watch cheesy rom-coms, but I guess that’s a bit too upbeat for the edgelord to out edge all edgelords.”

Sombra finished hanging up a banner of pink and purple cut-out hearts covered in silver and red glitter. When she got off of the step-stool she had been using, she said “I’m definitely not going to stop with the festivities on your account.” She stood on her tippy-toes and booped Reaper on the nose leaving a tiny heart sticker on his mask.

Before Reaper could react, Sombra translocated away. Looking around him, Reaper could see Sombra had left all the extra decorations lying around. Reaper sighed, not only was she going around decorating the base with all this Valentine’s day crap, she was making a mess of it while she went. 

Reaper was tempted to kick over one of the containers she had left which had a variety of glitter glue and colored paper, but it’d only be a pain in the ass to come clean up and would make the base more of an eyesore in the process. Instead, Reaper went and took some chocolate out of the containers and went back to his quarters.

He plopped on his bed before taking off his mask. He unwrapped the chocolate popping it into his mouth. As soon as the taste registered on his tongue he wanted to spit it out. Of course, Sombra buys that shitty chocolate from the convenience store instead of something actually decent. Reaper threw the rest of the chocolate into the trash can cursing whoever decided Valentine’s Day was a good idea. With Sombra’s insistence of decorating everything, this was going to be a long one. 

 

One year later…


	2. A Sweet Morning

When Reaper woke up, the first thing he did was nuzzle Doomfist’s neck.

“Gabriel,” Doomfist murmured sleepily. 

“You hungry?”

“A little.”

“Sleep a while longer, I’ll make us something.” Reaper left a soft kiss on Doomfist’s temple before getting up to make breakfast.

Reaper pulled out the gridle, pancake mix, chocolate chips, and raspberries. As he cooked he started singing some of the love songs from The Cure that were running through his head. When the mix was ready to go onto the gridle, he poured enough for a pancake and carefully shaped it to look like a heart. Satisfied that it would keep its heart shape, Reaper poured out more batter. 

When he had at least four pancakes, he started to plate the lovely meal. He put two on Doomfist’s plate and two on his own. He overlaid one pancake on top of another so that he could outline the two pancakes with raspberries, aligning them in yet another heart. After he used up the rest of the batter he put the remaining pancakes in the tortilla warmer to keep them from getting cold.

Reaper set the two plates on a tray, alongside with the tortilla warmer filled with more pancakes, a glass of orange juice for Doomfist, and a glass of milk for himself.

When Reaper walked back into the room, Doomfist was doing his morning stretches. Upon seeing the tray Reaper held, Doomfist smiled. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to,” Reaper said as he got back into bed, setting the tray in the middle. 

Doomfist got back into bed to share the delicious breakfast Reaper made. When Doomfist looked down at the plate with all the heart-shaped food, his grin grew wider. “You’re such a sap.”

“Wanted to do something special on Valentine’s day.”

“Why do I feel like you have a lot more planned for today?”

“Because I do.”

“Well, if your other surprises are as wonderful as this, today is going to be a great day.” Doomfist leaned in to kiss Reaper. “And I’ll be sure to have some surprises for you too.”

Reaper closed the gap between them, kissing Doomfist slowly and tenderly. Doomfist’s lips tasted sweet from the chocolate and the raspberries.


	3. The Dead Giveaway of Flowers

When Reaper left the briefing room he was greeted by Doomfist presenting him with a bouquet of roses. They were an interesting set, the classic red roses interspersed with ebony black roses. “For you, my love.”

Reaper took in the scent of the bouquet, the delicateness of the flowers wafting in through his mask. “Akande, they’re lovely. Thank you.”

Doomfist set his hand on Reaper’s waist. “You ready for our date tonight?”

“Of course. We’re meeting there at six right?”

“Yes. I’ll see you then. So many missions to plan today.”

“A pity we won’t be able to see each other much more before then, but our evening plans should more than make up for that. Have a good day, Akande.”

 

Sombra ran up to Reaper, “So, I heard Doomfist…” Sombra paused looking up at Reaper. He was no longer carrying the bouquet around since he had taken several roses out of it and weaved their stems together to make himself a flower crown. “Reaper?”

“Yes.”

Her mouth was still slightly open from the surprise of seeing him like this. “You’re wearing a flower crown, made from flowers that you were given for Valentine’s Day.”

“Obviously. What of it?”

“Just last year you were picking up people’s dropped roses and cutting the buds off before tossing them into trash cans as if you were shooting hoops. I’m just surprised you didn’t chuck the roses Akande gave you into the trash can. Instead you decide to make a flower crown out of them.”

“They’re nice roses. They should be appreciated.”

“So the roses you were using for basketball practice weren’t nice?”

“They weren’t flower-crown material.”

“I was right. You really were just pissy because you didn’t have a date. I hope you and Akande stay together for a long time.” Sombra gestured at Reaper’s flower crown. “Because this, is priceless. Especially considering how you used to be the posterboy of anti-Valentine’s day, now you might as well be Cupid.”


	4. Getting Ready for the Big Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly with how slow I'm going, I probably won't finish until may. So I guess cheers to Valentine's fic in March.

Reaper was finishing up the final touches on the room decorations. He had been able to finish a lot earlier than expected with the help Sombra had given him. Looking around the room, he was satisfied that it had turned out as he had envisioned but seeing it put together he wondered how it would be received. Turning to Sombra, Reaper said, “You don’t think this is too much do you?”

“Usually, I would say yes, but considering that this is for Akande who can be as equally over the top as you, then he’ll love it. I still can’t believe you’re doing all this though.”

“Me neither. But I love him and I just wanted to make today special. It seems so stupid. It’s just a day in the year, but I want it to be a good one.”

“I think you just want an excuse to do all this. You’re a romantic with a harsh exterior. This is the first time you’ve really gotten to do all these things in a while. I think it’s completely understandable that you go all out. It’s definitely corny but I wouldn’t call it stupid.”

“Thanks.”

“So this date with Akande, what are you wearing?”

Reaper pulled out an outfit hanging in the closet. It was a black suit tailored to accentuate his figure. It tapered in at his slim waist and flared back out at his hips with the start of flowy coattails. The suit was embroidered with red thread leaving vibrant roses on the dark field of black fabric. Like almost all of his other outfits, there was a hood that would fit well over his mask. 

Sombra looked at it a moment longer before saying, “That’s a good look for you. But what are you wearing under it? Because we all know where this night is heading and frankly boxers or whatever you wear isn’t going to cut it.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’m pretty sure Akande will love it.”

“Then I guess I’ll leave you to get ready for your date. By the way, thanks for the help coordinating the outfit for my own date night.”

“Of course. Who are you going out with anyway?”

“It’s a secret. But I will say that she is the most beautiful and intelligent woman, other than myself of course.” 

Sombra ran out of the room before Reaper could ask her to elaborate anymore. Looking back at the closed door, Reaper shrugged before he started to get dressed for the night.


End file.
